


[DMC family fun] Carbohydrate

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Other, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sum: “Vergil,” Dante carefully studied Nero’s expression, “I think your son is getting jealous.”*No pairing, just some Sparda family fun.This is a translation of a Chinese fic posted on lofter. I did not write it, I only translated it. The link to the original post is in the notes.
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148





	[DMC family fun] Carbohydrate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of a Chinese fic posted on Lofter.  
> https://zashizaici.lofter.com/post/1e09a7fd_1c6d65c33  
> Original author: 小号平方  
> Please note that everything including end note are translations.

Two bags of sweets were thrown onto Dante’s desk.  
  
“Here’s the candy you wanted.” Morrison said as he took a stack of cash from his coat, “And payment for your last job. I took money out from your cut for those, so you are all set.”  
  
Ignoring the cash, Dante picked up the two bags instead and prodded them curiously. “Thanks, buddy.”  
  
Vergil came down stairs just then. Noticing the colorful treats in his brother’s hands, he scoffed. “Are you suffering from strawberry sundae withdrawal, little brother?”  
  
“Oh, shut up.” Dante said annoyedly, “I thought you were the one who’s supposed to be keeping track of things. Tomorrow is Halloween, in case you forgot.”  
  
“Tomorrow is Halloween, so you thought you’d load yourself with sugar like children.” Vergil nodded to himself. “Makes sense.”  
  
Dante rolled his eyes. Hard. “Ha-ha, very funny.” He gave a dry laugh, and threw the candy bags back onto the desk. Vergil noted that one of them is fruit flavored hard candy, and the other one chocolate. “They are for the trick-or-treating kids.”  
  
“I highly doubt that any sensible human child will come knock on your door for candy.” Vergil said as he walked to the beat up couch, and sat down on his usual spot.  
  
“He’s got a point, Dante.” Morrison said from the other side of the couch, agreeing with the older twin. “I’ve never seen any kids knock on your door on Halloween. What’s the occasion this year?”  
  
“Because I have power this year!” Dante said with pride, finally being able to afford the monthly rent. “No kids can pass up on a lit house on Halloween!”  
  
Vergil smiled that smug smile Dante hates the most. “No one will come.” He said again with absolute certainty.  
  
His brother sat up straight on his office chair at that, crossing his arms on the desk. “You wanna bet?” He said lowly, challenging Vergil with his eyes.  
  
“On what?” Never been the one to turn down a challenge, Vergil glanced up at Dante and paused his reading.  
  
“Nothing big.” Dante smiled, “If a kid knocks on the door tomorrow night, you have to answer it.”  
  
Vergil stared him down. “And if not?”  
  
Dante shrugged. “I’ll scrub the toilet until Christmas.”  
  
“Deal.”

  
  


————

October 31th, 9:13PM.

  


Vergil is reading his book, as usual, as Dante stares at the door like a demon is about to burst through any second.  
  
“If you admit defeat now,” Vergil said with all the smugness of a victor, “I’ll consider deducting half a month from your punishment.”  
  
Dante huffed angrily, “The night’s not over yet.”  
  
His brother turned a page deliberately. “Do what you will then.”  
  
As if on queue, a knock came from the door.  
  
“AHA!” Dante almost leapt from his chair, grinning from ear to ear, “Finally!”  
  
Vergil was quite shocked by this turn of events. As if to further prove his defeat, another set of knocks came from the door, three times to be exact.  
  
“Your turn to shine, brother.” Cheerfully ignoring the look that could scare hellhounds away, Dante passed a bowl of candy to Vergil.  
  
Vergil is absolutely not amused. But, he’s never been one to back down from a loss, even from something as childish as a bet with his brother. A promise is a promise. He took the giant plastic bowl, and headed to the door.

  
  


However, there was a distinct lack of small human child at the door.  
  
Nero awkwardly stared at him from the steps.  
  
“Um……” Nero said intelligently, unable to process the sight in front of him, and struggled to come up with a proper response. “.......Uh……”  
  
“Why did you knock?” Vergil can barely suppress his look of utter outrage.  
  
“......Because I want to come in?” Nero blinked, not really comprehending his father’s line of questioning. “Are those for me?”  
  
The candy bowl was thrown onto the shelf beside the door. Vergil turned around and said to Dante coldly, “This doesn’t count.”  
  
The protest came immediately and loudly, “Why the hell not,” Man, and he was having so much fun watching this unfold. “Nero is a kid!”  
  
“Hey, screw you!” Nero said from behind his father. Vergil backed up so he could enter, and saw the van parked not too far away from the door. “Did you come here alone?”  
  
Nero put down the box he held in his arms. “Yeah, took a job away from home.”  
  
“I can’t believe Nico would trust you with the wheel…” Dante pawed at the box hurriedly, and promptly received a slap on the back of his hand. “Hey!”  
  
The expression on Nero’s face was slightly disgusted. He argued that his driving is a thousand times safer than Nico’s driving, as he opened the box for his uncle. Inside the box were many neatly packed cupcakes, different flavors too by the looks of its color.  
  
“Well I’ll be damned!” The legendary devil hunter is clearly impressed by the sight.  
  
Vergil shut the door, and joined them curiously.  
  
“Kyrie was preparing desserts for the orphanage yesterday, she baked too many cupcakes. The kids already have plenty to eat, so she told me to bring it over.”  
  
“I thought Halloween only comes with wrapped candies!” Dante silently counted the cupcakes in his head, calculating the number of cakes he’ll be able to get judging by the people present. “Can I take one now?”  
  
Nero pushed the box towards him in silent approval, “Hard candies are bad for the teeth…. and kids with too much chocolate in their system is worse than the devil.”  
  
“Ha, I can imagine.”  
  
“So what were you guys up to just then?” Nero thought of the unusual sight of his father answering the door, and checked the bowl again. It was indeed a bowl of candy.  
  
“Nothing important. Just a bet.” Vergil said lightly, still not willing to let go of his argument. “Nero still doesn’t count.”  
  
“Alright, fine.” Dante seem to be much more agreeable now that he’s getting sugar into his system.  
  
Nero looked at the two of them suspiciously: “A bet? What bet? See who’s the best at scaring kids away?”  
  
Dante laughed. “Then your father would have no contest.”  
  
Another set of knocks came.  
  
The three of them halted their conversation at that. A couple seconds later, a tiny voice came from the door, “Trick or treat~”  
  
_YES! _Cupcakes in hand, Dante silently did a victory lap in his mind.__  
  
Vergil knew when he was beat. He sighed quietly, knowing full well that the coming months will be filled with arguments and fights over whose turn it is to scrub the toilet.

____

  
  


The door opens to reveal a tiny witch on the steps.  
  
“Good evening, sir!” The little witch seem a little terrified by Vergil’s towering height(or murderous expression, likely both), and backed up ever so slightly.  
  
In their brief shared experience as children, Halloween was remembered with groups of kids going from door to door, laughing and talking loudly as they walked. Rarely did children go without company. Vergil scanned the surrounding, and asked, “Is it just you?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” The little girl said politely, “My mother and I moved here last week, I haven’t had the chance to meet anyone else.”  
  
Vergil seemed to be slightly struck by those words. He picked up the candy bowl and thrusted it in front of the little girl, “All yours.” He said dryly.  
  
The girl gasped with shock. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of the colorful candy wraps, yet she still protested weakly, “But, sir…. That’s too many….”  
  
“It’s getting late. I don’t think anyone else will be visiting.” Vergil insisted as he tipped the bowl, pouring candies into the little girl’s too empty bag.  
  
“Thank you, sir!” The little witch sniffed excitedly, the weight in her hands a satisfying thing. “I think I can head straight home with this much candy!”  
  
Vergil nodded. “Considering the time, you should.”  
  
The man in front of him never once smiled, but the little girl was no longer intimidated by him. She looked up at him and asked, “Is this your office?”  
  
Usually no normal house has flashing neon signs in the front, after all.  
  
“Yes, I am…..” The former king of Hell hesitated, and said eventually, “A devil hunter.”  
  
A quiet laugh came from the house, no doubt from the other devil hunter inside.  
  
“Whoa, that’s so cool!” The little girl blinked, noticing something suddenly, “Does that mean we are colleagues?” She said as she pushed her witch’s hat up with some effort.  
  
“That’s right.” Vergil answered.  
  
“Then, my name is Linda.” The little witch put out her hand towards him with a big smile. “Pleasure to meet you.”  
  
The towering devil hunter bent down slightly and shook it. “Vergil.”

  
  


If it were anyone else, this exchange would have been the most normal thing in the world. But this isn’t anyone else; this is Vergil.  
  
Nero watched with fascination from around the corner, with Dante by his side, of course. His first encounter with his father was..extraordinary, to put it lightly. This made it so that every time he saw Vergil doing something as mundane as eating, drinking water, or even just sitting, the thought _holy shit, he does this too?? _would spring to his mind involuntarily.__  
  
_Maybe I should come here more often _, he thought to himself. The human side of his father is beyond intriguing, he’s dying to see more of it if given the chance.__  
  
Unfortunately, his contemplative look took on another meaning in his uncle’s eyes.  
  
“Vergil,” Dante carefully studied Nero’s expression, “I think your son is getting jealous.”  
  
And the legendary devil hunter became the receiving end of a nasty beat down from his nephew.  
  
“You wouldn’t beat a man with cupcakes!” Dante hugged the cupcake box, attempting to ward Nero off with Kyrie’s handiwork.  
  
Nero blushed a furious shade of red, “Fuck you, Dante! Fight me outside!”  
  
Vergil shut the door as the two argued and fought. He sauntered his way over to Nero, put his hand out, revealing a couple pieces of candies in his palm.  
  
“She insisted on giving some back.” He said flatly, “Do you want it?”  
  
Still blushing an embarrassing shade of red, Nero stared wide-eyed at the candies like they are some form of newly discovered demon eggs.  
  
“Y...Yeah….” He said eventually, brushing over his father’s palm with his fingertips as he took the sweets, “.......Thanks.”  
  
Dante clicked his tongue as he watched the exchange. “Great, now _I’m _jealous.” <__

__

____

********

__

____

__

****

__

********

__

****

__

__

__

****

__

__******** _ _

__

****

__

__

__

****

__

****

__

****

__

__

__

****

__

  


__

****

__

__

__

****

__

****

__

****

__

__

__

****

__

__******** _ _

__

****

__

__

__

****

__

****

__

****

__

__

__

****

__

__

****

__

__

__

****

__

****

__

****

__

__

__

****

__

__******** _ _

__

****

__

__

__

****

__

****

__

****

__

__

__

****

__

END

__

****

__

__

__

****

__

****

__

****

__

__

__

****

__

__******** _ _

__

****

__

__

__

****

__

****

__

****

__

__

__

****

__

**Author's Note:**

> Furious over his uncle calling him a kid, not even mad his dad is giving him candy treats on Halloween. Nero’s double standard is adorable.  
> Wanted to write about some father&son interaction and Dante the asshole uncle™. Feels good.  
> (It’s just some family comedy with no pairing)


End file.
